ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Summer Research Internship Program (SRIP) is to exploit the rich research community at the University of Virginia (UVA) to expose underrepresented undergraduate and medical students to the excitement, capabilities, rigors, and breadth of opportunities for careers in biomedical research. From its inception, the major goals of this NHLBI-supported program have been (1) to expose undergraduate students to the state-of-the-art in cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematological research; (2) to familiarize the students with the opportunities that exist for careers in research; (3) to encourage and facilitate them pursuing a career in research; and (4) to kindle and nurture a passion for doing research that truly makes a difference and leaves a mark on mankind. This application seeks support to continue this successful program, through which ten (10) undergraduate and/or post-baccalaureate students and five (5) rising second-year medical students participate in the SRIP each year. The ten-week program has three educational components. The first and most important is an immersive, hand-on research experience mentored by of one of our 56 program faculty and focused in the mission areas of the NHLBI. Second, the trainees participate in a weekly 1-hour workshop focused on developing and refining scientific communication skills appropriate for various contexts and audiences. Finally, the trainees attend a professional development luncheon series that provides instruction in successful admission to graduate and medical school, panel discussions of career options led by current students, and opportunities to interact with and learn from basic scientists, translational researchers and physician scientists. These presentations are intertwined with practical experiences focused on positioning both the undergraduate and medical student trainees for success at the next stages of their career. To date, more than 50% of the undergraduate SRIP alumni have successfully made the transition in graduate and/or medical school. Through strong mentorship, hands-on research, innovative educational initiatives, and exposure to a wide range of research and clinical care experiences, trainees in the SRIP are uniquely prepared to pursue advanced training with the ultimate goal of becoming members of a diverse biomedical workforce. !